


Post-Hell Winchesters

by Huntress8611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Hell Adam Milligan, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Chapter 1 is Sam helping post-hell Dean, and Chapter 2 is Dean helping post-cage Sam. Chapter 3 is an AU oneshot where Adam escapes the cage and ends up living in the bunker with Sam and Dean, so it’s Sam and Dean helping post-cage Adam.





	1. Post-Hell Dean

He’s back in hell. He’s back on the rack, with Alistair in front of him. Alistair has a knife and keeps moving closer, while the scorching hell-fire keeps creeping closer and closer to his back. He can hear the screams of the other souls. They scream in agony like he is about to. When Alistair begins to carve into him, he called for his brother. Alistair looks at him and tells him that he will be stuck here forever. He tries to get away, but his hands are being held down, and he just keeps screaming. Screaming for someone to help him, someone to get him out of there. Screaming for Sammy.

“ _Dean! Dean, wake up!_ ” What did the voice mean, wake up? This was his reality, pain and fear. “ _Dean. WAKE UP!_ ” He heard Sam’s voice, and his eyes snapped open.

He saw a pair of big, brown eyes watching him carefully, and his brother pinning his hands above his head while straddling Dean’s waist. He started to pull at his hands because his brain has been trained that restraints mean pain. Sam grabs both wrists in one hand, not letting go because he is afraid Dean will accidentally hurt himself and brings his hand down to his big brother’s face. He slows the movement of his hand when Dean flinches and wipes his tears away with his thumb, and only then does Dean realize that he’s crying.

Dean stops struggling and begins to sob. Sam lets go of his wrists and crawls off of his waist. He sits down next to Dean and pulls his brother onto his lap, letting him curl up into a ball and cry into his shoulder. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and rocks him back and forth as he cries.

“We’re alive, Dean. You’re in a motel room. You aren’t in hell anymore. Cas got you out. Let it out, Dean, just let it all out. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear as he cries.

Once Dean stops sobbing, he looks down, embarrassed. “Sorry, Sammy,” he mumbles.

Sam grabs his chin and makes him look into his eyes. “Dean, you have  _nothing_  to be sorry for. You went to  _hell_. You were tortured for  _decades_. You deserve to be able to break down every once and a while. Don’t ever apologize for that. You don’t always have to be strong. If you need help, just ask me. Don’t wait until you’re having a nightmare and screaming my name and calling for help. Okay?”

“Alright Sammy,” Dean mumbles in reply.

“Good,” said Sammy, who then pushed his brothers head back to his shoulder and laid down wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t even try to get away Dean. If you need to cry, cry. If you want to sleep, sleep. If you want to talk, talk to me. If you just want to lay here, then that’s okay too.”

“You’re not gonna tease me about this in the morning, are you?” Dean mumbles, sounding uncertain.

“Of course not, Dean.” He said rubbing his older brothers back.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, finally snuggling closer and burying his head in his little brother’s chest.

“Anytime, Dean. You only need to ask. Anytime.”


	2. Post-Hell Sam

They just got a room at another shitty motel, and he’s on one bed while Dean’s on the other. This would be fine, as it is there life, if it weren’t for the fact that fucking  _Lucifer_  was sitting in the chair by his bed. All Sam wants to do is sleep, but there’s no way that’s going to happen with Lucifer anywhere near him.

Lucifer is talking, telling him how worthless and weak he is, succumbing to a  _hallucination_. Sam could live with this. What he can’t live with is Lucifer somehow making his mind change the scenery so that he is watching his brother being tortured in Hell.

All of a sudden, everything is too much and something’s wrong because  _he can’t fucking breathe_  and then he’s back in the cage and Dean’s there and Lucifer’s torturing Dean instead of him and  _he just can’t take it anymore_. He sits up, practically hyperventilating as he digs his hands into the bed sheets, trying to just  _breathe_. Then he feels hands on his shoulders, but not cold ones like Lucifer’s,  _human hands_ , warm and soft. Then he hears Dean.

“Sammy! Breathe, you need to breathe. Match your breaths to mine.” Dean inhaled and exhaled slowly, as Sam tried to match his breath to his brother’s. Once he did, he found himself in the same position he always ended up in after Dean had nightmares about Hell, only reversed, so Dean was the one holding Sam.

“What happened Sam?” asked Dean as his little brother buried his face into his shirt.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam mumbled.

“I didn’t ask you to say sorry, only for you to tell me what happened. Also, the things you always say to me go for you as well.”

“Lucifer,” Sam said.

“Where?”

“He’s in the chair by my bed.” Dean grabbed his hand and found the scar. After looking at Sam to make sure he wasn't overstepping any bounds, he began to push.

“Tell me when he disappears.”

After a while, it finally worked. “Alright, now, I will hold this," Dean said, holding up Sam's hand, "as long as I can and you will fall asleep."

Sam let out a quiet whine, but Dean quickly says, “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Sam calmed down and buried his face back into Dean’s shirt. Shortly, they fell asleep.


	3. Post-Hell Adam

Adam thought that he had escaped the cage, but he obviously hadn't, seeing as he was kneeling in front of Michael and Lucifer. He wanted so badly to believe that his life in the bunker was real and that this was the dream, but he couldn't, because, well, what would you believe to be real? A few months of bliss or thousands of years of torture?

Lucifer and Michael slowly moved towards him, allowing him as much time as possible to be trapped in his head, anticipating the torture to come. They both were very creative, and that wasn't helpful to Adam who kept imagining new ways for them to torture him.

The two archangels advanced on the helpless, broken human, and tied him to the floor. Then, still moving slowly, began to carve into his skin with their angel blades. He tried not to, but he called for his mom, his brothers, and even his dad.

The two Winchester brothers jerked awake at the sound of screaming. Both grabbed their guns and went to their youngest brother's room. Once they saw that there was no danger, they looked at Adam.

It was a pitiful sight, he was stretched out on the bed, arms above his head, wrists crossed. The worst part, however, was the screams. Adam was yelling for Kate, Sam, Dean, and even John, along with begging Michael and Lucifer to stop.

The two older brothers looked at each other and both ran to Adam. They tried to shake him awake, but it only succeeded in making him flinch and scream louder each time they touched him. Eventually, Dean yelled, "Adam, WAKE UP!" 

He thought that he had heard his brother's voices but immediately dismissed it as hearing things. All of a sudden he heard a loud, "Adam, WAKE UP!" and his eyes snapped open.

His eyes scanned the room in a panic. They stopped when he saw his brothers, and he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "It's not real, it's a hallucination, it can't be real," Adam murmured into his knees. He felt a hand touch his shoulder as he started to cry.

A moment later, he felt himself being pulled into a three-way hug, with him curled up in Sam's lap crying into his shirt and Dean hugging them both, the two hunters squishing a crying Adam between them as they whispered reassurances that he was free, Michael and Lucifer were not, and that he was safe in the bunker with his older brothers to protect him.

He eventually stopped crying, and his brothers loosened their grips on him. A low whining noise escaped his throat before he could stop it. "Shhh, shh, it's okay, we aren't going anywhere, just moving a bit to get comfortable," reassured Sam. 

He felt Sam lying down and tugging him with him so that Adam was curled up against Sam using his chest as a pillow with Dean hugging him from behind.

Sam stroked his hair to get him to calm down even more, and then asked, "You wanna talk about it?" Adam shook his head.

"You know, we actually do understand, it's the reason why we were able to help at all in the first place. I went to hell, and it may have not been as bad for me as it was for you and Sammy, but it was still awful. Sam did this for me when I had a nightmare and I did it for him when he kept hallucinating Lucifer." said Dean.

"Okay," Adam murmured, "just not right now, I'd like to stay like this, if that's okay?" he asked shyly.

"Of course it's okay," Sam and Dean responded in unison.

"I'll tell you what I told Dean and what he later told me. If you need help, ask for help. You don't have to deal with it alone. I know I still wake up Dean when I freak out, and no matter how much he denies it, he does the same." whispered Sam.

"Thank you," mumbled Adam, as he drifted off to the first peaceful sleep he'd had since being rescued, safe in his brothers' embrace. 


End file.
